Awakening
by Malfoyy
Summary: Kaiden is a Jedi in training, or used to be that is. After being thrown out of school for his lack of talent, he becomes an apprentice to a new Master: a mysterious Sith who senses the destructive power sleeping within him. Will Kaiden ever become strong?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, here is my Star Wars fanfic. I enjoyed writing this so I hope to continue this for a while. Yes, this is an OC fanfic, but it is based on Star Wars. Real characters will be mentioned from time to time, but mostly my own. I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 1**

"He will never be skilled enough to become a Jedi." I stood outside the conference room, listening in on the committee's conversation with the Jedi Lord. Staring hopelessly down at my own feet, I knew I shouldn't have held on to that last shred of hope. It was too good to be true; my year of training at this school. I thought I had been showing potential all this time, that I had a reason for them to keep me here.

"I am aware of that." The Lord said. "Everyone here has noticed it, even the other students notice it."

Everyone noticed…but me. I guess I had noticed, but I was too afraid to admit it.

"Yes, sir. But he is still a very intelligent young man." My Master replied.

"I suppose he is." The Lord said, stroking his long beard in contemplation.

"What shall we do then, sir?" Master asked.

"That is obvious," he answered in a cold voice. "You must take his saber and send him home."

"But, my Lord! He has poten-" He was cut off by a wave of the Lord's hand.

"I am aware this will be a considerable loss if that were really true, but this boy is nothing but a nuisance at the moment. Banish him right away. No further arguments!" His deep voice boomed and echoed throughout the room, gaining agreeing nods from the other committee members.

"As you wish, sir," my Master sighed, bowing and dismissing himself.

Before I was spotted, I turned and hurried back to my room. The light blue of the walls and rug was quite annoying. The color of the never-ending rain that seemed to shroud my very existence: blue. Even my useless light-saber was blue. Oh, how I loathed that color.

As soon as I got myself situated in a way that would not look suspicious, my door slid open and there was Master Odisu Kanibawa, the Jedi placed in charge of my training, a mask of unreadable emotion on his face. I knew what he was going to tell me. I knew I was never good enough to gain the respect and recognition of anyone around here. I was a failure, an untalented fluke who managed to squirm his way into this dumb Jedi training academy. The only reason I was allowed to stay was because of my lineage. Kaiden Ichima, the son of the most brilliantly gifted Jedi of the century. Too bad he was such a disappointment; can't even use the Force.

Bracing myself for the inevitable, I met my Master's eyes. "Yes?" I asked, keeping my voice free of any emotion.

With a sigh, my Master broke the news. "I'm sorry Kaiden, but you are hereby expelled from this academy. You have ten minutes to pack and get out of here. A message will be sent to your father at the earliest convenience." He said so matter-of-factly it almost made me cringe. I had always thought my Master liked me. I guess I was wrong about that too.

"Okay. I understand." I handed him my light-saber without question. It was inevitable anyway. I didn't dare look at my Master again, fearing I would lose my cool.

Within five minutes, what little I owned was packed up into one bag and thrown over my shoulder. No goodbyes, no one to feel sorry for me, no worries; that was the way to go. Besides, I didn't have anyone to say farewell to anyways. I didn't bother to make friends, or rather, no one bothered to get to know me.

I had traveled a great distance in the short time I had been wandering. Outside was very hot. It was the middle of the summer and all I had to wear was my training uniform. It was a good thing it was light weight, or else I would have been sweating buckets. I kept walking until the sun set on the horizon and decided to take shelter for the night. That planet became very cold at night and I needed to build a fire, otherwise I would freeze to death. The schizophrenic weather always did drive me crazy. I managed to find some stray twigs and got them lit after a good hour of rubbing them together. It was a small fire, but it would have to do. Because I did not own a ship, I couldn't return home just yet. It wasn't really fair how they could kick someone out without even having a ride home. Damn, why was Earth so far away?

Hmmm, what a predicament I was in.

'This is no time to wallow in your self pity, Kaiden,' I told myself. 'It'll only make the situation worse.' I wasn't going to be pessimistic, nor was I in a place to be optimistic. I saw the situation as it was. I was kicked out of school, now I was homeless. What should I do next? The day had already gone by, and the next thing I knew, I was asleep.

* * *

><p>Dreamless nights always come to an end eventually, though the never-ending dark abyss seems a very lovely escape from reality. Blinking the sleep from my tired eyes, I took in an entirely new set of surroundings. This was definitely not the rural area I had fallen asleep in. Was I still dreaming? A painful pinch in the arm reassured me I was not. But, where was I?<p>

I was no longer outside, but in a room. Dull grey walls, a dark tiled floor, and a bed adorned with comfortable looking pillows were around me. It was a cozy little room, and for some reason, it felt like I should be there. Standing up, I wandered over to a rather large bookcase in the corner, filled to the brim with books. Perfect! I loved reading. The door was right next to it, and when I placed my hand on it, it wouldn't open. It must have been locked from the outside. Great; I was a prisoner. But what kind of captive gets his own comfortable little bedroom. There was even a hologram projector and a sofa! I didn't understand what was going on at all.

As if in answer to my inner questions, the door slid open to reveal a cloaked figure. The only natural reaction was to fall flat on my butt, which I did. This earned quite an alarming chuckle from the hooded man. Taking a step in, he lowered his hood and let the door slide closed behind him. A smooth, but angular, face being covered by strands of long, silver hair, with deep crimson eyes to match his robe, was revealed. It was obvious this man was a Sith by just the aura around him. But what would a Sith want with a weakling like me?

"Hello there, young one," the man said in a sharp, yet somehow welcoming voice.

I was wary of his intentions, but I replied nonetheless. "Hello there, old one."

The man burst out laughing, and I raised an eyebrow. Usually adults didn't find my disrespectfulness amusing. He was different, much different.

"Well now. We've got guts I see. I assume that arrogance is because of that incredible power you have," he said, composing himself. I rolled my eyes at his statement.

Wait…what? Did he just say what I thought he said? Me? Incredible power? What kind of sick joke is that? How could he even say that with a straight face? It was obvious he was playing with me, and I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. "What power? There's no power that I'm aware of," I grumbled. The last time I checked, I was just a loser who was kicked out of school.

A look of surprise crossed his face and he raised a pale eyebrow at my response. "Oh? No power that you are aware of? Surely you must be joking. The power...that energy…I sense from you is astounding. And you say you have none? How peculiar." He stroked his chin for a moment than smiled. "Kid, how about you become my apprentice."

I blinked. What the…? Why was this guy just spouting nonsense to me? "How about no," I stated harshly. What good would having me around do?

The man shook his head and clicked his tongue. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. It's a shame really. All that power, all that potential. Pity it will all go to waste. You obviously don't want to become strong."

Bam! Right where it hurts! Oh, how I longed to be strong. Potential? Power? It wasn't really possible? Was it? I could make everyone back at the academy who didn't believe in me regret their mistakes. I could show them I wasn't a failure after all. No. I couldn't show them. I _**would**_ show them.

I pulled myself to my feet and gave him a determined look. "If I really have all this 'power' you're talking about, would you help me realize it?"

His expression changed to a more serious one. "Yes."

What was I doing? Actually considering a Sith to become my Master? Was I really going to go against all I stood for? No. All I **_used_** to stand for. Yes. Before I changed my mind, I found myself bowing to him. "Okay, teach everything…Master."

_A new road has been chosen. Will it lead to success? Or will it lead to despair?_

**A/N: If you like it, please review! It's a little short but I already have chapter two being planned in my head, so it will come soon. Well, until then…stay tuned! **

**May the Force be with you. c:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I had this written for a while, but finally got it uploaded. Chapter 3 to come...maybe. If I get reviews. c:**

**Chapter 2**

I sighed, laying down on my new bed and letting the exhaustion of last night dwell on to me. It didn't really occur to me before, but what would my father think when he heard the news? His only son, his spitting image, becoming the apprentice of the Dark Side? Absurd! He would probably have a heart attack, though I doubted someone like him could ever succumb to that. It was strange really, how I didn't regret this decision, though in my mind I knew it was wrong. I was just going to fulfill my own selfish desires and show everyone what I could do.

That's right, I was selfish. I was just a selfish teenager with only one thought in mind: revenge. Though it wasn't anything serious like avenging a fallen comrade or family member, it was a more subtle feeling. I didn't hate my old Master. I knew that for certain. Heck, I didn't even hate the Jedi Lord who kicked me out. What I really hated was the feeling that disappointment brought me. That was my true enemy. I would anything not to feel worthless like that again, and if that meant sacrificing a few things along the way, so be it. I've got to be determined in order to reach my goals, right?

Slowly, I pushed myself up and out of bed. I didn't really remember falling asleep, just going back to my room. Today I would eat a big breakfast and then ask my Master when he planned on beginning training. I wanted it to be as soon as possible. I changed into my new clothes that were given to me: a plain black training suit. I put it on, surprised that it actually fit me perfectly. I would never have guessed that he could have these made so quickly. My guess was he probably had a bunch of them locked up in a closet somewhere waiting for a moment like this to come.

After running my fingers through my hopelessly untamed auburn mess I call I hair, I let out a deep breath; I had been holding it in for a while. Was I actually nervous?

"I guess that's to be expected," I muttered as I unlocked the door and headed out into the hall. It was my first day in a new place. I would have been crazy not to be nervous.

I could see the sun glaring through the windows, the blinding light causing me to squint. I had almost forgotten how bright the sun was on that planet, seeing as I had always been inside the training facility where there weren't many windows. This place was the complete opposite. The entire wall on one side of the hallway was made up of clear glass. How had I not noticed that last night? I guess I was just preoccupied with my situation. The scene outside was surprisingly breath-taking despite the lack of natural formations. A vast desert, stretching farther than the eye could see, opened up before me painted with various shades of brown and gold. The sky was bright and blue, not a cloud in sight, although a straggling star here and there dotted that floating ocean.

I sighed, never knowing such a stunning thing before. But a thought suddenly occurred to me. This wasn't the tree freckled plains I was used to. I was definitely far away from the place I once called home. Usually one would start to feel homesick about now, but I was quite the opposite; sick of home.

"Ah, Kaiden," a voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I turned to face the man who took me in.

"Master?" I asked, wondering what he was up to. The masters back at the school never visited the student wings unless there was some bad news. Instinctively I braced myself for a hit to my psyche.

"Good morning." His cool voice held no ill intentions, though I knew I could never completely trust him. "How is my favorite pupil this morning?"

"Fine," I replied, still wary. "Are we training today?" Right to the point. I was never one to beat around the bush. There was no point in starting now.

The Sith let out an amused chuckle before patting me on the shoulder. "Patience is a virtue, young one."

I rolled my eyes. Obviously this man wasn't going to give me straight answers. That was something that would prove extremely difficult to work with later on. I still had oodles of questions swimming around my head that begged for answers. I wanted to know about my supposed 'powers'. How did he even know I had them? I didn't even know I had them! Well, this man _was_ older than me, and by far more experienced, and although my senses weren't really up to par with most, I could still sense an enormous power when it came down to it. The pressure was definitely overwhelming.

"So I guess that means no?" I asked, disappointment creeping into my voice. I was always eager to train when I had a chance.

He shook his head and smiled. "I have something I must test." Test? Like, an exam? I hoped it wasn't something I had to do. "Follow me."

I took up stride behind him with no further questions. Advice to self: it is best not to aggravate a member of the Dark Side whenever possible. Though, Master didn't really seem annoyed; he seemed genuinely amused by my enthusiasm.

We walked along the bright windowed corridors, passing droids and other creatures - ones whose names I have not yet studied - until we came to a stop in front of a pair of excessively large doors. Why were entrances to important rooms always so big and elaborate? It was like an advertisement for an enemy invasion. It's like: "Hey! Look at me! I'm the door to the most important room in HQ! Come on in and blow me up!" Though, if a room was that important there was definitely some sort of top-notch security system in place. I guess it was just because of that, those vital rooms could have elaborate doors. It wasn't really all that important in retrospect.

My Master opened the door and I carefully stepped inside after him, not wanting to mess up anything important. A large round table made of clear glass sat in the center, with a hologram machine at its core. There were no windows in the room, but it still gave off light as if there were. Strange. It was almost like the conference room back at the Jedi training school, but with a more sinister air to it. Master made himself comfortable in the biggest chair there was, and I just stood awkwardly next to him. I didn't want to do anything wrong or get on his bad side, so it was best to wait for instruction.

"Will you fetch me that box over there, Kaiden?" He asked, gesturing to a black box on a bookshelf in the corner.

I walked over and retrieved it, the box being a lot lighter than I expected. What was in it anyway?

My question was answered as I handed the man the box and he pulled out a light saber. It wasn't an ordinary light saber; there was no color to it at all. Was it possible to have a colorless crystal? Noticing my intrigue, Master placed the saber in my hands. Confused, I just stared at it.

"That is your saber. It is a special one that will change color depending on the intensity and darkness of your power. The darker it is, the more sinister the power inside of you is. Although it is a legendary saber; only the Dark Side and a handful of Jedi know of its existence. Once it is unleashed, there is no telling what kind of havoc it can wreak. Though, it is powerless without the one who is capable of wielding it." He said that with a smirk, like he was hoping for just that kind of destruction. Well, he was a Sith after all…

I couldn't really believe that he would just give something of that much immense power to me. Wait…he said it was powerless unless someone could wield it. Did that mean… "And you think I can wield it?" I asked, my voice laced with skepticism. There was absolutely no way I was capable of such a thing. And anyways, I didn't want to wreak havoc. That was going against the code; my very moral existence. But then again, I did break the code by agreeing to learn from the Dark Side…so I guess I wasn't totally of great moral standards.

"Yes. I believe you have the power to unleash this saber," he said with an air of utmost confidence. My heart wavered a little. No one ever had confidence in me before.

With a sigh, I held the light saber out in front of me, letting my energy flow into it. I didn't expect anything at all at first, when I felt the power surging forward I knew all of this wasn't a lie. Closing my eyes in concentration, I put everything I had into that weapon. How was this possible without the Force? I had no idea.

When I opened my eyes again, something terrifying came to my vision. The light saber was radiating black energy and the glow the same and in front of me sat my new master, a grin cutting across his sharp features. He had made a call on the hologram machine, and the sullen face before me was that of my old master.

The look on his face told me I had just made probably the worst decision for the fate of the universe. For some reason that didn't faze me at all; I had power. I would be feared.

I could already taste my victory.

**A/N: Again, a little short, but it seems a lot longer when I'm actually writing it for some reason. Anyways, review please!**

**May the Force be with you. c:**


End file.
